Palabras de aliento
by Catalina Rhr
Summary: Ron volvió a fallar en su examen de aparición y junto con toda la desgracia q siente, se pone a pensar en Hermione en el momento justo en el q ella entra...


Palabras de aliento 

-Me voy a bañar –le dijo Harry a Ron mirándolo muy preocupadamente. Se había sentado en su cama y había estado con la cara entre las manos desde que habían llegado-. Cualquier cosa avisame.

- Anda nomás, yo voy a ver si puedo dejar de respirar –le respondió el pelirrojo sin sacar la cara de sus manos.

- Ron –dijo Harry volviéndose al chico, se sentó a su lado y buscó algunas palabras para animarlo-, no es la gran cosa. Vas a tener muchas oportunidades más, es solamente un examen.

- ¡Es la segunda vez que lo repruebo, Harry! –por fin había levantado la vista, ahora miraba a su amigo a los ojos, se lo veía muy preocupado-. Mejor anda a bañarte, apestas como si en lugar de un examen de aparición hubiésemos jugado un partido de Quidditch de cuatro horas.

Harry se levantó y muy lentamente agarro la toalla y preparó su ropa, como esperando alguna otra palabra de Ron, pero como no dijo nada, salió para el baño. En cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, Ginny salió de la de ella.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo les fue con el examen? –preguntó apresurada antes de que él se meta en el baño.

-Eh… -Harry se miró las piernas, estaba solo con un bóxer, y como acto reflejo, se tapó con la toalla que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Como si jamás te hubiese visto en calzoncillos! –dijo Ginny con poca paciencia pero en voz bastante baja, como para que nadie escuche.

-Yo pasé –dijo rápidamente evitando tener que dar alguna respuesta al comentario.

-¿Y Ron? –preguntó ansiosa.

-Falló otra vez –la preocupación se le notaba en la cara, y Ginny entendió enseguida como debería estar su hermano.

-¿Otra vez media ceja?

-No, esta vez fue la mitad del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Intentamos convencer al examinador de que en realidad la tenía así por un arito que había intentado ponerse, pero no sirvió de nada cuando encontraron el pedazo que faltaba.

Ginny se quedó mirando el aire, reflexionando en las palabras del chico, mejor dicho, en la voz, porque no había escuchado muy bien lo que le acababa de contar. Volver a escuchar la voz de Harry la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-Me voy a bañar.

-Está bien, yo le voy a decir a Hermione lo de Ron, seguramente va a querer hablar con él. Espero que no los interrumpas cuando termines de bañarte.

-Voy a intentar no hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Ron continuaba mirando el piso a través de sus manos. No podía creer lo inútil que era. Pero se sorprendió a sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que la evidencia era más que clara. No tenía razones para no creerlo, todo lo contrario ¡Era más que obvio que no servía para nada!

Sus hermanos, todos ellos, tenían alguna habilidad: Charlie era uno de los mejores criadores de dragones en toda Europa y era reconocido mundialmente; Bill y Percy habían sido Premio Anual de Hogwarts y a ambos les iba muy bien en sus trabajos; Fred y George, unos genios en el campo de los chascos y exitosos empresarios, incluso sin haber terminado la escuela y Ginny había sido lo suficientemente buena el año anterior como para entrar en el tan selecto club de Slughorn.

En cambio él, no tenía nada de especial. Era el único de los tres amigos que no participaba en las fiestas del profesor Slughorn por no tener ninguna cualidad en especial. Harry, aparte de ser mundialmente conocido, era un jugador de Quidditch sobresaliente, mientras que él sospechaba que su puesto en el equipo de Gryffindor se lo debía a la amistad con el capitán; y en cuanto a Hermione… ella estaba llena de cualidades excepcionales: aparte de ser la bruja más inteligente que él había conocido en su vida, tenía una memoria increíble, una disponibilidad para tratar temas sociales más allá de lo normal, era capaz de entender los sentimientos de todo el mundo, podía deducir cualquier problema que se le presentase, y, encima de todo, era increíblemente hermosa.

_¿QUÉ? ¿Otra vez con esas estupideces, Ron? _se preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse la idea de la hermosa Hermione de la mente _¡ES TU MEJOR AMIGA! ¡No es más que eso! ¡No podés estar pensando lo linda que es! ¡No podés estar todo el día con la cabeza metida en sus ojos castaños, en su perfecta nariz, en las curvas de su cuerpo, en esos labios carnosos… Los labios de Hermione… Deben ser muy dulces… ¿Gusto a qué tendrán? ¿Serán de menta como los de Lavander? No, no pueden serlo, tienen que ser más cálidos, algo así como el chocolate, o la frambuesa… ¡BASTA DE PENSAR EN ELLA! Acabás de reprobar el examen de aparición por segunda vez ¿Crees que con lo inteligente que es ella va a querer estar al lado de alguien tan estúpido como vos? Pero es Hermione, es mi amiga, por algo todavía es mi amiga. ¡OBVIAMENTE! Es tu amiga porque vos sos amigo de Harry, y él sí es inteligente. Pero es Hermione…Es Hermione…_

_-_Es Hermione…

-Sí, soy yo… ¿Cómo sabías? –preguntó la chica asomándose por la puerta.

-¡Hermione! –Ron se exaltó al verla, no la había escuchado golpear.

-¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó mirándolo con una mezcla entre preocupación y lástima.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! –se puso de pie, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que eso no era necesario, así que se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar. No sabía por que, pero se estaba sintiendo extremadamente nervioso, como con miedo de que su amiga pueda leerle los pensamientos.

Hermione entró y se sentó en la cama de Harry, frente a él. Se quedó mirándolo durante un rato mientras que Ron se inspeccionaba muy bien los cordones desatados de los zapatos.

-Me enteré que no te fue muy bien en la prueba –dijo Hermione finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-No debe haber sorprendido a nadie –dijo mirando aún los cordones-, soy un completo inútil, todos lo saben.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios; se sentía igual de nerviosa que el chico por estar ahí a solas, y, como tantas otras veces, para evitar la incomodidad, iba a recurrir a una de sus típicas peleas.

-Si viniste a reírte de mí, podés esperar a que se enteren Fred y George, eso va a ser comiquísimo –ahora la estaba mirando fijamente, se había olvidado de los nervios, estaba completamente molesto por la actitud de la chica.

-No vine a reírme de vos…

-¡Claro que no! –la interrumpió Ron gritando, se había puesto de pie- ¡Solamente viniste a decirme que es cierto que soy un inútil y seguramente a fanfarronear sobre lo fácil que fue para vos aparecerte en el examen! Aunque no lo creas, mi cerebro es un poquito más grande que el de un elfo…

-¡Para tu información –comenzó Hermione también gritando-, los elfos son criaturas muy inteligentes y con una gran capacidad para aparecerse!

Desgraciadamente para Hermione, en lugar de responder, Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, pero enseguida la cerró y se volvió a sentar en su cama. Puso otra vez la cabeza entre las manos y la sacudió.

-Claro… -dijo con una risa algo irónica- viniste a hacer una lista de criaturas que pueden aparecerse fácilmente y, obviamente, mi nombre no está ahí.

Sonaba increíblemente acongojado. Hermione se sintió culpable y buscó algunas palabras de aliento para decirle a su amigo…

_¿Amigo? ¿En verdad pensaste en la palabra amigo, Hermione Granger? La verdad es que son pocos los amigos a los que les gustaría acabar con las penas de otro con un beso en la boca… Un beso dulce, y suave, en esos labios tan rojos… ¡NO HERMIONE! ¡No podés pensar esas cosas! ¡Es Ron! ¡Es el mismísimo Ron que te saca de tus casillas y te vuelve loca con su irresponsabilidad!... ¡Justamente! ¡Es Ron! ¡Y quisiera poder comerle la boca! ¡PERO NO PODÉS! ¡Es Ron, es tu amigo, y si llegaras a hacer algo, dejaría de serlo! ¡Pero está tan triste!_

-¡Si pudiera hacer algo!

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó Ron, no había escuchado bien, pero había sonado a una incoherencia. Tres minutos en silencio y de repente diciendo algo como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación muy fluida.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Acabás de decir algo…

-¡Claro que no! Estaba… pensando…

-Creo que se confirmó mi teoría entonces…

-¿Qué teoría?

-Que estás loca…

-Puede ser… -dijo Hermione, pero no tuvo la intención de que Ron la escuchara, más bien, lo había dicho para sí misma, pero Ron la había escuchado de todas formas.

-Perfecto, falta Harry diciendo que es estúpido y hacemos el trío depresión: un estúpido, una loca, y un inútil –dijo Ron en una mezcla entre diversión y sufrimiento.

-Ron… -comenzó a decir Hermione-, la verdad es que no creo que seas un inútil…

-¡No! ¡Claro que n…

-¡No me interrumpas, malaprendido! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a respetar a la gente cuando habla?

-¡Pero si estoy hablando con vos! No necesito ser cortés ni educado…

-Frente a una dama siempre necesitas ser cortés y educado –dijo Hermione ruborizándose un poco, pero continuó con voz firme-. El hecho de que no me veas como una dama no significa que yo no lo sea.

-Pero… -balbuceaba Ron, se estaba tornando de un color que fácilmente podría confundirse con el de un tomate-, yo… eh… la verdad es que sí te veo como una dama…

-Ah… ¿Si?... Y… eh… entonces ¿por que no lo demostrás?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Ron bruscamente, otra vez se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Podrías empezar siendo cortés y educado.

-Bien… eh… Disculpe, señorita Granger –comenzó a decir con una voz fingida, ideal para un mayordomo, Hermione ya comenzaba a reírse-, ¿gustaría usted continuar con su discurso? Sería un gran honor para mí escuchar la dulce melodía de su voz, recitando frases argumentativas y explicativas del por qué no me considera un inútil.

Los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas hasta que escucharon dos golpes en la puerta y vieron a Harry entrando bruscamente al cuarto, cubierto solo por una toalla.

-Señor Potter, disculpe, pero creo que es inapropiado que usted entre en esas condiciones a una habitación en la que se encuentra una dama –dijo Ron volviendo a usar su voz de mayordomo y Hermione, mientras se reía a más no poder, salió de la habitación viendo como última imagen la cara de desconcierto de Harry.


End file.
